


Glaukós

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Zug fucks White Hat in the vagina, Zug is also kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: White Hat tells Zug not to go to Atlantis.Zug goes to Atlantis.





	Glaukós

**Author's Note:**

> Glaukós is the ancient Greek word for shining/gleaming/light color, cause the one for white I couldn't find in Latin characters (the character type English is written in). Also, I have a shameless boner for TheMcNobody's White Hat and his Atlantis days. There's even a pic they did of it!

_ Don’t mess with time, Zug,  _ White Hat said. 

_ Atlantis was real, yes, but don’t go! It’s dangerous! _ White Hat said.

Like Zug ever listened to White Hat. Pft. Nah… He was absolutely going to fucking Atlantis. White Hat also said that Black Hat could be a good person deep down, so he was wrong here and there.  Not that making a time machine was easy, but when you have unlimited funds and general discretion to work on whatever the fuck you wanted, it was just a matter of time to figure it out.

So Zug did, and he made a time machine. Ta-fucking-da. He pressed the button, watching as the portal fired up. The fabric of reality tore with unholy screaming, and honestly, it just blew past him like so much hot air at this point. The screams were a little weak; Zug had heard better from Black Hat when White Hat punched him. Granted, Black Hat had turned into some sort of bleeding goop as a result, but still. Ripped reality and the creatures locked in the space between dimensions were really a let down in comparison.

Checking himself over to make sure his invisibility device was functioning and he had his backpack with a portable version of the time machine (along with items to repair it just in case) and food. He adjusted his bag and stepped through.

Now, when he entered Atlantis, he expected it to be ostentatious. So much marble made sense, it was a common and strong stone to build with, especially seeing as it was the Greco-Roman era. Or something.  Zug didn’t really care that much (pro tip: Zug didn’t really care about anything). It was shocking to see everyone in a state of enthusiasm and drunk, though.

He ended up at an entrance, it seemed. There was a massive road lined with some torches with blue fire, and buildings taller than Zug remembered any non-modern society was able to make. One of them even pierced the clouds in the sky! He followed the path, watching as horses and people streamed by. 

Everyone was fairly well fed, no beggars to be seen. The buildings grew taller and taller as he headed towards the main building at the end of the street. White Hat would probably be there, dealing with heroes or villains or something. He knew White Hat had been less kind in previous years, having seen the tail end of the transition from ‘killing villains prevents future ones’ to ‘killing is illegal and human laws should be followed’. Kind of a stupid change but hey, it let Zug live when White Hat finally caught him so he wasn’t going to complain too much.

The draping clothing was basic, but he had to admit, it really worked for the whole rich person aesthetic, bright and colorful. The poorer folk wore simpler tunics, cleaning the streets and sharing food from platters and refilling mugs of wine. Periodically, he had to step aside and change his path lest he run into a servant, watching at the people celebrated some festival or another. The floor wasn’t perfect, the stone was worn into shallow pits here and there from constant walking, but it was still white, which was more impressive than the buildings, in Zug’s opinion. Keeping marble clean was a bitch, and not the fun kind you could whip.

Statues lined the path, too, all of the same noseless man. Unlike most Greek statues, however, they were uncolored and had a massive dick. Small cocks were more common in surviving statues, not to mention that they had once been colored, but Zug was right here, staring at some breathtaking statues of White Hat towering over the people. He had what looked like a helmet, too, with a long, flowing plume.

Finally, the main, tallest building was right before him. He didn’t speak or read Latin, or Greek, or whatever language it was, but his tablet might. Fishing it out, he held it up and waited for the auto translation app to catch the carved words and spit out the meaning. After a minute of holding the thing in the air, feeling stupid, he realized that the carvings were kept too clean for the camera to pick up all of the letters. Goddamn. He had to type in the letters he could see like a  _ heathen _ , not to mention searching for the ones that were more obscure in the various keyboards.

Eventually, the tablet finished its work.  _ Temple of the Shining Ocean God. _ ...That had to be White Hat, as Zug remembered that Ancient Greece had far different perceptions of color than the modern day did. Probably had a different name in Atlantis. Arrogant, too, calling himself a god. Maybe this White Hat would be more interesting. Not to mention the whole trillion statues of himself thing.

Zug slipped between the columns and the people lined up, noticing that the lines seemed to be mostly made of the poor. Glad for his invisibility, he just waltzed in, curious as to what was going on. Deeper in the temple, he saw a larger open room with two raised platforms. One was in the middle and had what looked like an altar on it, and one in the back of the room with a massive throne.

At the altar, a bull was slaughtered, blood dripping down the sides in thick, gushing rivulets into large jars. Priests dipped their hands in the jars, and as the people passed, anointed their heads with blood, speaking some form of blessing. Each person that left the altar did so in a better mood, practically dancing down the steps back to the street and the celebrations.

But in the throne was White Hat. He wore bright and shining bracelets and thigh armor, as well as a blue cape around his shoulders. His legs were clothed in what looked like cloth chaps, tight and well fitted with blue waves, and a simple loincloth covering his crotch. He watched as White Hat shifted, and gold fibers in the waves shimmered in the light of the dying sun. The helmet was beautiful, and Zug noticed that White Hat had both of his eyes. The plume on the helmet was a gradient of dark blue to a lighter blue at the edges, really bringing out the paleness of his skin. It was a good look, Zug thought. Very regal.

A hush broke out over the crowd and a middle aged woman made her way through the parting people, struggling to make her way to the front. She was weak, leaning heavily on a cane.  Curious, Zug pressed a button on his goggles, scanning her as she climbed the steps.

She was dying, and before her time. She had some form of heart condition, and from the way she struggled when she had to climb the steps, any change in her heart rate was a fight to get through. She got to the top at the altar, then knelt, speaking to White Hat himself.

White Hat’s bored expression perked up in curiosity, listening to her. After a few moments, he brought his hand up, silencing her. She looked terrified, and Zug had never wished he knew Ancient Greek before, but he did now. White Hat spoke, his voice more stately than his modern day counterpart, and a little deeper. It was clearly meant to be more authoritarian. The crowd watched as the priests removed the bull carcass from the altar, wiping it free of animal blood.

The woman climbed the altar without assistance, slapping the priest’s hand away when he tried to help, whereupon White Hat snorted in amusement. She laid down with a sigh, and with a loving smile, closed her eyes. The priest slit her throat, letting her blood pour to the ground and through the grooves without catching any. White Hat stood as the blood slowed to a trickle and her life was completely gone, waving his hands in a dismissive motion.

The priests began ushering people out, and Zug saw that the ceremony was done. Whatever happened was clearly something White Hat didn’t like, but accepted. Zug never expected that White Hat would allow human sacrifice to him, though he supposed if it was willing, for one, and a dying woman, for two, it wasn’t too bad.

White Hat pointed out a few people in the crowd, the priests nabbing them and pulling them to a secondary room beyond the throne, where all of those chosen went eagerly. Another sacrifice? A more private one, maybe? Curious, Zug followed, careful to be in the middle of the group to avoid being seen by White Hat.

The people were excited as White Hat lounged on some pillows, beckoning them closer as they stripped. All of them went enthusiastically to his call, baring him of all armor and clothing, then sensually rubbing oil into his skin. The loincloth came off last, revealing White Hat’s already hard cock. There was a golden band around the base, making Zug raise an eyebrow. That had to be uncomfortable when fucking someone.

The humans seemed nervous, though excited, and none of them were taking the plunge to be first. Finally, a man took the initiative to straddle White Hat, blushing down to his chest. White Hat caressed the man’s side soothingly, his claws scratching just the tiniest bit against the man’s skin. The man whimpered, his cock bobbing in the air needingly, White Hat’s erection rutting between the man’s cheeks.

White Hat said something softly, and the man nodded. White Hat grabbed his cheeks, spreading them, and Zug had a perfect view of that cock slide into the man’s ass. White Hat breathed out slowly, the man whining until White Hat was fully sheathed inside. It took a moment of pacing, but he was soon bouncing on White Hat like a trained whore.

It broke the ice, and the others all but swarmed White Hat. Yup, his White Hat, lily white and dick out, a man bouncing on White Hat’s cock, and many hands just touching and rubbing on White Hat. A woman pushed on White Hat’s chest, making him smirk, but he laid down as she moved to straddle his face. White Hat grabbed her hips, and Zug could tell when he began his work because she moaned loudly, spreading her thighs further to get closer.  Two guys pushed forward and had their dicks in White Hat’s hands, and there was even a woman rutting on White Hat’s fucking shin.  _ Pathetic. _

The floor was covered in soft cushions and blankets, the smell of incense heavy in the air making Zug dizzy. Disgusting. Zug stepped forward around a column to see a little better, a hand unconsciously rubbing at himself through his pants.

White Hat raised up a bit, gently pushing the girl off of his face, looking around curiously. Damn him for being so observant! Zug darted behind some pillars; he didn’t want to be seen. He waited until he heard the face riding girl whine and her moans resume, then slipped out to get a better view of White Hat.

White Hat was a step ahead of him, though, having used a tentacle instead of his mouth, and was able to see through the invisibility in a moment. He quirked a brow, speaking in some language Zug didn’t know.

A few of the humans in the room looked confused, trying to see what White Hat saw. Zug’s lip pursed, eyes narrowing behind the goggles. He had hoped that the invisibility would work on White Hat, but oh well. Now he already fucked up. The humans were perplexed, a few having already came and cum splattered on White Hat.

Zug slowly tilted his head. “What?”

White Hat paused. He spoke in rapid fire sentences to his orgy participants and the room was emptied, quickly cleaning as they left. They looked disappointed but accepted the dismissal with more grace than Zug ever would have. Zug stepped forward, his shoes squeaking on the tile. White Hat’s eyes dropped to look at Zug’s feet, and Zug could see the interest in the boots. Well, White Hat had never seen anything like that before, so sure, stare away.

“I don’t speak Latin or Greek, or whatever, White Hat,” Zug said. He normally wasn’t talkative, but he had to give White Hat something to work with in the language department. 

White Hat frowned slightly, eyes glossing as he focused. A moment later, White Hat spoke in perfect English, sounding precisely like his modern self. “Who are you and how did you get here?”

Zug’s eyebrows rose sharply. “How are you suddenly speaking English when English doesn’t exist for another couple millenia?”

“I’m speaking Translation,” White Hat said simply, like it answered anything.

“Translation.” Zug repeated, crossing his arms.

“Yes and no. Yes, technically that’s the closest, but it’s just magic that translates languages. So I’m speaking my native tongue but the magic translates so you understand me in yours,” White Hat shrugged, lounging back on the pillows. He picked at some figs, pushing them aside on the silver platter to grab some pomegranate seeds, popping them in his mouth casually.

Zug couldn’t look away from White Hat’s body. He was glistening with oils and arousal, his cock twining in the air lazily, and for fuck’s sake, he was fucking ripped. He didn’t have his future self’s pudgy tummy or his stout, thicker limbs. This White Hat looked like he could be carved from marble, set on a pedestal, and named Apollo. Zug wondered if any of the sculptures still existed. They would be fun to have in his lab for when he got bored and wanted to look at something pretty.

Zug licked his lips, feeling a great deal hotter than he was previously. He forced his eyes up to meet White Hat’s, watching with growing irritation as White Hat smirked with arrogant pride. He could just  _ hear _ the satisfaction in White Hat’s head as Zug huffed.

“Like what you see?” White Hat spread his arms and parted his thighs, putting himself on display. Zug saw White Hat’s labia beneath the golden cock ring, tempting Zug. It was sinful, and Zug hated that stupid, smarmy grin White Hat had. It made him want to slam White Hat face first into a pillow and fuck him until he was begging for mercy.

White Hat picked up a nearby pomegranate, using his tongue to flick out seeds and eat them, one by one. Zug’s hackles rose and his backpack dug into his shoulders, further irritating the edgy man. “Listen here, you stupid slut, I’m not going to fall for your dumb games. You can keep your-- your what the fuck ever this dumb shit is and shove it up your fucking ass.”

White Hat blinked slowly, then grinned all the brighter, revealing sharp, shark like teeth. Zug refused to acknowledge the shudder that wanted to go down his spine, or the heat coiling in his stomach.  White Hat was dangerous, and this was apparently before he reformed into whatever hero bullshit he was in the modern day. White Hat could eviscerate him and not even care. Why was the idea so fucking alluring?!

White Hat leaned forward, eyes locking on Zug. A thrill of fear zinged through Zug and he tensed, ready to run, knowing it would be foolish. Running makes you into prey, and Zug was not going to back down from this predator, not when White Hat’s cock tempted him.

“What’s your name?”

“Zug,” the scientist answered warily.

“Zug.” White Hat tasted his name and Zug’s knees threatened to get weak. “You speak so familiarly with me. What gives you the privilege to act like my equal?”

“The fact that I fuck you stupid every night is a pretty hard indicator of your status to me,” Zug snapped without thinking.

White Hat stood before Zug with a suddenness that Zug really should have expected at this point, but didn’t. Zug knew White Hat was tall (more like he was short but eh, same difference), but he felt positively minuscule with White Hat looming over him threateningly. Zug didn’t back down, meeting White Hat’s eyes with daring.

“Why shouldn’t I kill you? You’re just another human. There will be dozens more like you in time.”

Zug smirked. “You could. But you’d regret it later, once all this is done and you meet me properly.”

White Hat paused, seemingly contemplating this. He leaned down, sniffing at Zug and flicking out his tongue to taste the air. Zug knew he smelt of White Hat, having just fucked his boss earlier that morning, and so was not surprised when White Hat returned to his pillow nest, head resting on crossed arms and on his belly, spreading his thighs invitingly. “Then show me why I keep you around in the future.”

Zug stalked towards White Hat, tugging his pack off and rummaging through it. Yes, he packed a strap on. He always did, fuck you if that seems like a waste of space. It was always useful for moments just like this.

White Hat watched with interest as Zug dropped the bag, pulling out the toy. He tossed that on the pillow next to White Hat, then got to work stripping, tossing clothing on the floor without a care. He left the bag on (this White Hat didn’t deserve to see his face) but went down to bare skin elsewhere. White Hat didn’t seem to care, merely raising a brow in interest at Zug’s lack of penis. White Hat turned the toy over a few times in his hands, fascinated, before passing it over to Zug.

Zug tugged the harness on, adjusting it til it was comfortable. He knelt behind White Hat, but rather than slamming in, he pulled on White Hat’s thigh to encourage him to turn over. Moving agreeably in amusement, White Hat let Zug manipulate him as he pleased, ending up on his back with pillows tucked around him.

Zug shifted, shimmying up White Hat til he was hovering over his face. Looking down on White Hat, he smirked, knowing that the edge of his chin was visible to White Hat and being a cheeky little shit. He waited for just a moment before lowering himself, hands on the floor for balance. “Get to it.”

White Hat smiled, chuckling to himself, but obeyed nonetheless. Zug shamelessly ground down on White Hat’s tongue, trying to chase him into tongue fucking his cunt, but White Hat was too clever by half. He lapped at Zug slowly, following the curve of his lips, giving gentle little nibbles on his thighs just to change it up every once in a while.

Zug rutted down on White Hat, huffing when he felt White Hat’s tongue slide away smoothly back into his mouth. Just when Zug was going to smack White Hat in irritation, White Hat’s lips pursed around his clit and sucked, and Zug felt his annoyance fade away as he groaned in pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Zug growled, gasping as White Hat thrust a sudden finger inside at the same time as he sucked again on Zug’s clit, and Zug melted. He twitched, thighs shaking as he struggled to keep his composure. This White Hat was aggressive and didn’t pull any punches, surprising Zug. He liked it even more than the almost violently passive modern White Hat; this would at least be a bit more of a fight, and the best sex comes after a fight.

Zug choked on air, slapping White Hat’s arms for a moment. “W-wait, wait!” White Hat pulled away, Zug’s arousal gleaming on his lips. White Hat’s smug raised brow made Zug snort. “Shut up, you insufferable piece of shit.”

Zug got up, legs shaky, and waited for White Hat to lay back down as requested. Looking amused, White Hat rested his head on his hand. “I’m waiting.”

Zug planted a foot on White Hat’s chest, shoving down. His White Hat would fall immediately, but this one just stared at him with a snort. “Cute.” Zug’s nose wrinkled, irritated.

Fine. If White Hat wanted to play, Zug would. Zug knelt between White Hat’s thighs, pushing his legs apart to give him the space he needed.  Zug didn’t do anything with White Hat’s cock, disregarding the wiggly organ in favor of the plump lips below.

White Hat jumped when Zug first pulled his lips apart, clearly not expecting Zug to go for his pussy. White Hat’s hands flew down, torn between pushing Zug away and pulling him closer. Pleased with the reaction, Zug went to work, pulling all the tricks he knew drove White Hat wild, from lapping only at the base of the cock bare beneath the ring to nuzzling the space between his cock and entrance more roughly.

White Hat was trying to keep his noises inside, it was obvious from the throaty, swallowed groans and how he was biting on his fingers when he couldn’t help himself. His hips didn’t stop moving, rolling and following Zug’s every motion needfully. His cunt was hot, dripping arousal and all but begging for Zug to sink inside, but Zug was determined to outlast White Hat, force him into begging and breaking for Zug’s enjoyment.

He lasted for a long, long time. White Hat’s lips were flushed blue with arousal, precum dripping down his cock and from his cunt enough to stain the pillow beneath him.  Zug’s tongue was almost numb before White Hat broke, hands digging into the pillows hard enough to tear, eyes screwed up tightly and panting into the air. “F-for fuck’s sake, Zug, g-get to it!”

Zug swallowed the tip of White Hat’s cock, watching as White Hat full out whimpered, eyes prickling with tears of frustration as Zug deepthroated him mercilessly. His fingers danced around White Hat’s entrance, stroking the feverish skin and pressing just a finger tip inside before pulling out almost immediately. “Please!”

There it was. Zug pulled away, wiping off his face with a filthy grin. White Hat rolled his eyes, but grabbed his own legs under the knees, spreading himself further for Zug’s view, entrance shiny with his arousal and desperate for cock. “Come on now!”

Zug shifted the harness, then lined up, hands on White Hat’s hips. He teased the entrance a little, but White Hat locked his legs around Zug’s waist, refusing to let him pull back. “Fuck me already!”

Zug rolled his eyes, but thrust forward, burying the toy to the hilt inside of White Hat. White Hat screeched, concerning Zug for a moment, who froze in place. “Are you… alright?”

White Hat breathed out heavily through his teeth, eyes closed. “Give me a minute.” Zug wasn’t surprised. If he never got fucked and then took the Cunt Destroyer in one quick stroke, then yeah, he’d be in a bit of pain to begin with. Idiot.

Zug gave White Hat’s cock a few tugs, the tentacle curling around his wrist and rubbing against his hand as he jerked him off, slowly amping up the speed. White Hat began to squirm and rut against the dildo, gasping for a moment before repeating the motion. Zug let him get used to it at his own pace, silently just easing him into relaxing his muscles with gentle rubbing on his hips. White Hat could take it without a problem, but this White Hat in particular wasn’t as loose as the modern one from all the cocks he’d taken, so it took more time than normal. Before too long, though, White Hat was tugging for Zug to move, whining at him.

Zug leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of White Hat, knees on a pillow and feet propped for leverage, then pulled backwards til the tip was just brushing White Hat’s lips. He waited a moment, then pressed back in, ramping up on the speed until he was practically bouncing off of White Hat’s hips like a spring.

White Hat, for his part, was screaming, hands on the step behind himself to roll back onto Zug and to keep Zug at just the right angle. “Yes yes yes oh fuck!”

“Oh, you haven’t had anything yet,” Zug said, pausing for a moment to reach down and turn a dial. The dildo began to vibrate, and as Zug increased the power, White Hat’s wailing went into ranges that Zug wasn’t able to even hear anymore, watching as White Hat  shuddered beneath him. White Hat’s eyes rolled back into his head, hand stroking at himself as fast as he could to match Zug’s pace.

The loud slapping of their bodies was music to Zug’s ears, along with watching as White Hat got dicked down for the first time, with a vibrator too, no less. No wonder he was a hot mess, honestly. Zug had that reaction the first time he used a vibrator too.

White Hat’s fingers crumbled the stone, chunks falling to the side as he clawed desperately at the floor. “Z-Zug, Zug!”

Zug turned another dial, taking a slow deep breath as the harness shifted and changed. A collapsible dildo pushed upwards into Zug himself, vibrating at just the right speed to make him shudder. There was also a clit vibrator in just the right spot, pressing against him every time he thrust forward.

Zug’s fingers dug into White Hat’s side; if White Hat were human, he would have some incredible bruises for days and days. His nails, jagged from constant biting, cut White Hat’s side slightly, letting a few drops of blue blood to drip to the ground.  His breathing was shallow, and with a final thrust, rocking against the vibrator as he buried it deep inside White Hat, he came. Zug leaned forward in an almost irresistible urge, and bit White Hat’s neck.

White Hat whimpered, on that edge but not quite there. Zug pressed into White Hat a little harder, activating the cum feature, one his White Hat had sheepishly, but specifically, requested from Zug. Faux cum spread into White Hat, thick and heavy. White Hat’s eyes rolled up in his head, and a few rocked thrusts forced every ounce of cum as deep as it can go until White Hat’s tum bulged just a tiny bit. White Hat came seconds later, his cock spraying in pulses all over Zug’s stomach.

Zug and White Hat came down from the high together, though Zug didn’t collapse on White Hat like he normally would. This wasn’t  _ his _ White Hat after all. Zug pulled out, watching with satisfaction as White Hat instinctively cupped his groin to prevent the cum from escaping. White Hat breathed out heavily, going lax on the pillows. His fingers gently massaged his aching cunt, soothing the pleasantly sore flesh.

“Well met, Zug. I can’t wait til I meet you again later.”

Zug gathered his things, using a discarded towel to clean himself off.  He got some of the aromatic oil on his skin, but whatever, it smelt good anyway. Zug waved as he walked towards a wall, setting up the time portal and stepping through. The machine broke as he pulled it through the portal it created, vanishing into ash in his hands. Shrugging, he just continued through til he was back home, right in the lab where he belonged.

Before he knew what was going on, he was suddenly scooped into White Hat’s plush arms. Zug grumbled but didn’t fight, waiting for White Hat to get his hugging out. There was never any way of speeding it up, just waiting.

Eventually, White Hat released the tight grip, though he held onto Zug’s shoulders to prevent him from slipping away. “Where  _ were _ you? I was so worried! I thought-- wait.” White Hat paused, his tongue flicking out to taste the air. Another flick and his eyes narrowed. “Why do you smell like Atlantis….”

White Hat stared at Zug, eye widening as he began to remember Zug’s long, long ago visit to Atlantis and fucking White Hat stupid. “You… are a brat.”

Zug shrugged. White Hat wasn’t wrong.


End file.
